This invention pertains to the art of modular building panel assemblies and more particularly to panel assemblies including wall insulation.
The invention is particularily applicable to a pre-engineered modular building panel assembly including a plurality of pre-fabricated modular panels wherein each panel includes a rigid outer panel wall with opposed edge flanges for nesting interconnection and an insulating core with a moisture barrier skin. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for other uses, as, for example, where similar panel assemblies are employed.
Conventional modular building panel assemblies which include an insulating core have typically comprised a rigid outer panel wall, an inner panel wall spaced from the outer wall to define a panel cavity, insulation batts received in the cavity and various types of seals between adjacent panel members. Typically, the seals comprise mating flanges disposed along the vertical edges of the panel members in combination with elastomeric or deformable plastic materials for fluid sealing engagement between the flanges. A vapor barrier is advantageous in such a system to avoid the problems of moisture forming on the interior of the inner panel walls when the building temperature varies substantially from the ambient temperature.
The various forms and types of modular panel assemblies which have heretofore been suggested and employed in the building industry have met with varying degrees of success. It has been found that the defects present in most prior pre-engineered modular building panel assemblies are such that the assemblies themselves are of limited economic and practical value.
A common problem with respect to prior art systems of this type is that they do not provide a simple and inexpensive means to establish a vapor barrier. Typically, a complicated seal is employed which requires specially configured interlocking flanges in combination with pliable plastic materials that are both expensive to make and assemble.
An added existing problem has been that previous insulating batts received in the panel wall cavities have been made in single panel widths which increases the time required for installation. Moreover, the depth of the flanges provided on the panel members has typically defined the depth of the panel cavity available for insulation. Such depth has inherently limited the thickness of insulation which can be employed with the systems.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved pre-engineered modular building assembly which overcomes all the above referred to problems and others to provide a new building panel assembly which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable to a plurality of uses with panel members having a variety of dimensional characteristics, and which provides improved insulation from weather and environmental hazards.